wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warp Splinter
| status = Killable | instance = Botanica }} Warp Splinter, a large Ancient of Arcane, is the fifth boss in Botanica. Abilities * Spawn Treants - spawn 6+ treants (~3000hp) under the trees around the area which slowly move towards the group. They despawn after ~20 seconds and heal the boss for the total remaining health of the treants that are still alive (~1/4 of his HP maximum). He uses this ability every ~45 seconds after the first one. * Warstomp - 1000-2500 physical damage, ~30 yard range AoE stun increasing damage taken by 550 - lasts 5 seconds. (heroic: ~2200) * Arcane Volley - ~1500-2200 total arcane volley attack that hits all targets with 3-5 bolts. (heroic: 4000 - 4500, will cast right after he Warstomps) Strategies General Information * All ranged DPS and healers should get at max-range so they can avoid the warstomp, warriors can use Berserker Rage to not get stunned. * He can be reset by walking back onto the bridge leading into his room from Laj. Be careful not to pull him too far back while fighting or you may reset him unintentionally. * The Arcane Volley can be avoided by clever positioning of the DPS. If he is turned around and his back faces the group, those directly behind will not be hit; people off to the side (in the grass) will still be hit. * It may be possible to avoid the volley by standing underneath the trees, but still within range, in the grove to the left as you cross the bridge. Apparently Warp Splinter doesn't want to risk blasting its own grove with the volley, but will zap anyone on the path leading to the bridge. * He is vulnerable to the healing reducing effect of a Wound Poison, Aimed Shot and Mortal Strike Ignoring adds strategy For most groups, this is a much easier strategy. Unless your group has below average DPS, you can just ignore the adds and focus all damage on Warp Splinter alone. While he will get healed several times this way, the fight will be shorter than the other strategies if the damage can outweigh the heals. The tank should position the boss so that it is facing away from other party members, so that the others will not be hit by Arcane Volly. When using this tactic one good option is to tank Warpsplinter as far away from the entrance as possible, this ensures that no group member except possibly the tank will get hit by the adds until Warpsplinter sacrifices them. The healer and ranged DPS should stay close together and use mass CC abilities such as Frost Nova or Psychic Scream when the adds are close. Another good spot for this strategy is to have all range dps/healer standing under the big tree on the left and tank the boss where it stands (within the platform but in max range of the dps/healers who are under the tree). Make sure the boss is facing away form the dps/healer. Strategy with AoE Warp Splinter is quite easy with significant AoE damage. The tank should tank Warp Splinter where he stands when you enter the room, while the ranged DPS and healing should cluster up 31-35 yards from Warp Splinter (in range for damage, but out of range of Arcane Volley). DPS Warp Splinter until he spawns adds. When he does, DPS should hit each of the adds one time to pull them together, then AoE them all down. A single warlock can handle 4-6 of the adds with Seed of Corruption, while a mage will probably need backup from a Hunter or some single-target DPS. When the adds drop, continue DPSing Warp Splinter until he dies. You can get problems with treants moving too slowly for AoE or the tank unable to keep aggro, in this case you can let the first wave go through and heal the boss, conserving mana and letting the tank generate enough threat, then do full AoE on the following waves. Strategy without AoE While Warp Splinter is significantly harder without AoE, he is by no means impossible. You will, however, need excellent DPS. All ranged DPS should spread out around the edges of Warp Splinter's area, and DPS as hard as they possibly can. When the adds spawn, each ranged DPSer should stop DPS on Warp Splinter and DPS the adds. All melee DPS should stay on Warp Splinter. The reasoning behind this is that the fight is going to take a while with surviving adds, and melee DPS is going to take damage when taking down adds (as well as losing DPS by having to constantly change positions). Thus, healers save enough mana to keep going throughout the very long fight. Healers should put on any regeneration gear and drink potions early. Alternative (healer friendly) strategy: alternative tank position Tank Warp Splinter half the way toward his starting position between the two hedge rows, while the healers and range damage dealers stand grouped in the middle circle at his starting position at max range(avoiding his warstomp). The adds spawn around the middle circle and start walking towards the middle where the damage dealers can easy take them down (they have better overview and thus AOE control). The healers will benefit much from this rearranged positions because they do not have to stop healing while the adds spawning and all team members are in heal range. If the healers take aggro from the adds the near damage dealers can quickly take it down. You have better control over healers and range damage dealers standing outside warp splinters warstomp and AOE healing effects are more efficient because more team members standing together if something goes wrong. Support like player totems or auras also effect more team members. If you have melee damage dealer in your group let them take care of remaining adds running towards warp splinter. L.O.S. strategy In reality this is a combination of all of the above listed information with a bit of clarification. This strategy conserves everyones mana, lets the tank build plenty of threat and allows all ranged classes to completely avoid the arcane volley. Tank spot is on the left side of the circle where Warp Splinter stands. Have the ranged players stand just behind the middle large tree on the left (there is a row of three of them). The tank should position himself so Warp Splinters back is facing the group. He will be standing almost in the grass this will allow the ranged to stay behind the middle tree where the Arcane Volley will not hit them. Warrior tanks should use berserker rage to avoid the first stun which will allow him plenty of time to play with the positioning. Ranged should be doing only white damage to conserve mana at this point. Don't worry about the first set of treants, the group hasn't done much damage so it wont matter when they heal him and in the mean time the tank is building MAX threat. As soon as the first wave of treants is over start MAX DPS. Use any of the above AOE or ADDKill methods to kill the adds as they come but remember to stay behind the tree, then go back to MAX DPS. He dropped rather quickly and the healer still had 90% mana. Obviously this works best with a primarily ranged group. Quotes ;Aggro: *Who disturbs this sanctuary? ;Summon Adds: *Children, come to me! *Maybe this is not-- No, we fight! Come to my aid! ;Kills Player: *What am I doing? Why do I... *You must die! But wait: this does not-- No, no... you must die! ;Dies: *So... confused. Do not... belong here! Quest * * Reward Reputation: * 120 with Sha'tar. Heroic: * 250 with Sha'tar. Loot Note: Similar to Tavarok in Mana-Tombs who can be mined after kill, herbalists with a high skill in Herbalism can "skin" Warp Splinter for additional herb drops. The author of this note got 4 Dreaming Glory, 4 Mana Thistle and a few Mote of Life. External links Category:Ancients Category:Bosses Category:Botanica mobs Category:Unique voices